kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Sakaki and Hongo Arc
The Sakaki and Hongo Arc is the twenty-fifth arc in the History's Strongest Disciple: Kenichi manga series and the fifteenth arc in the Yami/YOMI Saga. Plot Chikage's Observation Journal The arc begins at Koryou High School as Chikage Kushinada was trying to learn things at school she couldn't learn in the martial arts world. Chikage keeps a journal of her observation in her head. Kenichi Shirahama was glad seeing Chikage's plants finally sprouting leaves. Yūka Izumi came to give Kenichi tickets to a movie, but Kenichi ran to see Miu Fūrinji though Chikage will let her know what Kenichi's weaknesses are if she finds any.At the school gym, Chikage saw Miu emitting more brilliance after her talk with Kenichi. Chihiro and Chikage were confused about what had happened to Miu that made her feel so great. Suddenly Chikage was attacked from behind by Renka Ma (who was also peeking). Rachel Stanley showed up to join in the fight, since she her master didn’t order her to leave and thought the school was interesting. Rachel told Chikage that Koryou High School may be written in history books one day as the place with many different powers as she watched Ikki Takeda, Kōzō Ukita, Kisara Nanjō, Natsu Tanimoto, and Siegfried play basketball. Rachel told Renka that they will settle the score some day. Kyoko Ono came to tell the three female fighters to come, since everyone below can see their underwear. Chikage thought that she didn’t need any special devices like Nijima, but keep a secret stash of books about sweets at her house that had been piling up. Chikage was trying to make her desires disappear and tried to shut everyone away from her when Nijima invited her to a Shinpaku Alliance meeting, but Ukita told her about the all-you-can-eat event at the cafe which bribed her to join. Kuremisago Village At Ryouzanpaku Dojo, Kenichi was training in one of Akisame Kōetsuji’s Training Machines by dodging the punches. Kenichi thought Apachai Hopachai recovered when he smashed a log, but Apachai said that he was hurt after using his power. This distraction got Kenichi hit by the punches from the machine. Kenichi then remembered that the surveillance around Miu had tightened ever since they had that talk that night. Soon Kenichi started fighting back against the machine showing Miu that he’s determined to gain enough power to protect her. Unfortunately, Akisame’s machine threw a spin punch at Kenichi from behind showing that the enemy won’t as he expects.Back at the dojo, Miu told Kenichi that her mother died and the elder ran away every time she tried asking him about it. Miu remembered from Despair Island about Shuu Kuremisago (which Kenichi heard from Ryuuto back at Despair Island). Shō Kanō told her that it was about a group of people born from a union of two people that accomplished great things in martial arts. Kenichi agreed to help Miu search for the info about her parents while Apachai and Shigure Kousaka agreeing to follow. Unbeknownst to all, the elder overheard their conversation. Elsewhere, the God Hand, Akira Hongō, caught up to a governor and defeated the bodyguards that were using Shinkage-Ryu Fencing with an Over arm Strike. He let some men go after the governor, since he was only interested in fighting martial artists. At school, Kenichi and Miu asked Natsu for info about Kuremisago. He agreed if Kenichi has Honoka Shirahama not touch the former’s computer that has important data on it. Natsu told them that Shō Kanō is from there and that place crossbreed exceptional individuals at war times with only one of them being able to rival several army divisions. Shō talked to Hermit while he was still in Ragnarok about a ghost town he goes to on his bike that he calls, “The place where I can calm down my mind.” Kenichi decided to go there with Miu to find some more info about Miu’s birth. Suddenly, Takeda came to know about what he was talking to them about. After Natsu explained to Takeda about Kuremisago, Takeda remembered Shō telling him that Miu’s father was the One Shadow of Yami. Takeda kept it quiet to Natsu though. After school, Kenichi and Miu decided to head to the place Natsu was talking about and knew that Shigure and Apachai were following them. Hongō, Seta, and Hayami drove to the deserted town knowing that there is no tomb for Yomi. Kenichi and Miu rushed over to the village that was hidden from a map without knowing Touchmarū is with them while Shigure and Apachai were eating lunch. They reached the village after climbing a restricting fence, but Miu suddenly collapsed after seeing the village while remembering her mother. Kenichi investigated the place and saw the grass cut and vegetation planted for some kind of flower to bloom. Suddenly, the bird cage earring Kenichi got from Shō made a sound alerting Hongō and his students rushed over to them. Kenichi and Miu were quickly attacked by Hongō’s junior subordinates for revenge. Kenichi saw that they were using different types of Karate from Shō with clear killing intent. Kenichi dropped his book bag and used Ryusei Seikuken against Seta as Touchmarū fired a signal to the sky alerting Shigure and Apachai of their location. Seta choked Kenichi when he was using the second part of Ryusei Seikuken. Miu saw such sadness and anger in Hayami’s eyes while fighting on one of the roof before kicking him, but Hayami kicked her back after asking why Shō died. Kenichi heard Miu getting hurt and ran to punch Hayami off the roof, but Hongō caught him asking them why Shō died. Kenichi felt Hongō’s aura which was different from masters filled with killing intent. Miu was about to answer that Shō protected her from bullets aimed at her back at Despair Island, but Kenichi said it was him to protect Miu. However, knowing Shō knows the projection of bullets from starting, Hongō knew he died protecting Miu from the bullets aimed at her. Hongō believed that he was to blame for not erasing the softness in Shō’s heart, but Kenichi argued that Shō’s last action was not a mistake. Hongō explained that Shō repeatedly visits this place, because his clan originated from there before they scattered through the world. Miu wanted to know about the Kuremisago, but Apachai and Shigure attacked Hongō before he could answer. Hongō took his disciples and left knowing he doesn’t want to spill blood on the grave stone on Kuremisago. But before the three left, Hongō changed his aura and told Kenichi to tell Sakaki that he will settle things soon. Miu wanted to go after him for more answers, but the elder stopped her and decided to answer her questions instead. As Apachai and Shigure went on lookout for Yami, the elder wanted Kenichi to hear the story of Miu's birth. The One Shadow The Tale of the two Karate Masters Years ago, Miu’s parents (Saiga Fūrinji and Shizuha Furinji) met and fell in love with each other, but Shizuha’s family wouldn’t permit them to be married. Suddenly, the clan split in two as some wanted to follow Saiga believing that this would end their clan’s curse while others wanted to protect their clan led by a powerful group. The two sides began a feud in the underground fighting world with Saiga fighting many people without killing them. Unfortunately, he slowly changed and believed that a little blood has to be spilled for the greater good. On one of the elder’s trips, he received a message from Shizuha and rushed back to the village. Unfortunately, Shizuha was found dead, but not without leaving a path for the elder to find the infant Miu. The elder was outraged thinking that Saiga would leave his wife and daughter to die in snow to fight. The Elder promised to never leave Miu alone until the time she would confront her father.Back in the present, Kenichi was crying after hearing such a touching story, moving Miu with his compassion. The Elder shook Kenichi off when he tried to hug Miu, the Elder stopped him and prepared to fight him, but Miu told them it's time to go home, since it's already after curfew. Perparations for the Deathmatch At Ryouzanpaku as Sakaki strikes Kenichi’s muscles to see how hard they are as the latter was doing the Sanchin Stance. Honoka was about to complain for Sakaki to be more gentle, but Natsu visited and shut her mouth and suggested Sakaki to give Kenichi rougher training. Natsu came as a bet after losing to Honoka again in Othello. Natsu explained to Kensei Ma that Sougetsu is staying in Japan longer than usual showing that he is accustomed to YOMI. Natsu told Kenichi that YOMI heard that the latter and Miu defeated Hongō’s disciples. Natsu also explained that Hongō is feared even among the One Shadow, Nine Fists. At Hongō’s mansion, Seta and Hayami wanted to commit suicide for failing to kill Kenichi only for them to be stopped. Hongō explained to his disciples that Kenichi won the first time by beliefs and again by experience. Hongō gave Seta an indestructible ring and Hayami golden clogs to use as training tools. He instructs them to try to survive training if they’re prepared to die. Back at Ryouzanpaku, Sakaki told the elder that Akira Hongō makes sure his disciples get a feeling of the moves and makes sure they understand them. He also makes the One Shadow, Nine Fists think that his disciple was the strongest even though some don’t agree with him. Sakaki told the elder that Sakaki beat Hongō 125 times, but was defeated 126 times with the last defeat leaving the scar on Sakaki’s face. However, Hongō believes that he lost the last battle, since he didn’t kill Sakaki as a follower of Satsujinken. Sakaki is ready to continue the battle they both lost while yelling it to Kenichi, Apachai, Shigure, and Touchmarū (who were eavesdropping). At Yami Headquarters, Mikumo was training underwater in a pool until Silcardo split the water in half to talk to her. Silcardo explained to Mikumo that not training Rachel in Pencak Silat would be wasteful. Elsewhere, Kenichi was helping an ambassador named Taishi and his daughter Julianne escape until they were ambushed by assassins with claw blades. One of assassins caught Julianne until Miu came and knocked him out with a kick. Kenichi finished off the other with his Soutenshu before escorting the two to Inspector Honmaki’s car. Kenichi noticed Miu’s moves are getting better ever since she learned about her father’s existence. Suddenly, Sakaki knocked out one of the assassins at master class by punching him at a wall near them. Inspector Honmaki and Iwasaki (wounded by Yami) arrived to take the ambassador and his daughter away. Before they left, Julianne suggested to Kenichi how beautiful Miu is and shouldn’t let her go. Unbeknownst to them all, Silcardo was watching all of them while Kensei and Hongō in one of the buildings talking to him. At the Hozoin School of Spear User, the masters prepared to fight against Hongō for Katsujinken like Ryouzanpaku. Some bodyguards came to help in order to protect their client only to be killed with the masters by the God Hand. The weapon users of Yami were complaining to Hongō about not killing the targets, but one of them saw Hongō only attack those with fighting spirit. At school, Nijima revealed to the other Shinpaku Alliance students and Siegfried at Natsu’s desk that Osamu Nakahara was Yami’s Informatics Engineer, but is now a target ever since he left. Nijima believed he was related to the Yami files leaked to the internet. The Shinpaku Alliance Web Squad found the info by chance which Nijima believed will give progress to the analysis of the password to those files. However, Nijima heard that Osamu was injured and is hiding with two special agents. Renka came to check on what Kenichi is doing and what Nijima is hiding, but Nijima ran away as Rachel came to get the boys’ attention. Rachel then warned Kenichi that things will get bad and not to get involved. At Ryouzanpaku, Kenichi told the masters that Hongō is targeting Osamu who hides at a different place every day. Everyone at the dojo is ready to go, but Sakaki told them all to stay put, since he wants to do this alone. However, Kenichi and Miu decided to sneak out of the dojo from the back to watch Sakaki’s fight. The elder saw them sneaking away only to watch the fight as well. The Tale of the two Karate Masters Years ago, a young Sakaki denied taking Suzuki Hajime as his disciple. He told Sakaki how the latter massacred the other participants in the tournament having him exiled in the Karate World. Suzuki told Sakaki that he wanted to master Karate and become the strongest some day. Suddenly, the two saw man punched through a wall by a young Hongō and Sakaki easily recognized the fighting style as Karate. Sakaki then helped Hongō defeat the thugs before talking about how they both got awarded the championship due to the wrong rank. Suzuki then arranged Sakaki and Hongō to fight each other. Suzuki had to focus his mind and body to watch the battle between the two Karate masters as their referee. Hongō inflicted a cut near Sakaki’s waist before Sakaki kicked Hongō, but Suzuki declared Sakaki the winner. However, Sakaki wanted a rematch believing he didn’t win so Suzuki arranged for a rematch the next day. The next day, the two fighters battle again, but this time Hongō won. They battle again with the battle record for both sides 10 wins and 10 losses. Sakaki and Hongō saw that Suzuki was stealing their moves while referring. They attacked Suzuki, but complimented him for a being a fighting genius. One rainy day, Suzuki was bringing some first grade stolen goods to a businessman, but Suzuki revealed it as a trap by bringing Sakaki and Hongō with him for an ambush. Suzuki invited them to a group to stop weapons and drugs from entering Japan. After Suzuki saw the two Karate masters hurt, he gave them advice on switching styles with each other to fight better in battle. Sakaki and Hongō were about to fight using each other’s styles until they were interrupted by Sakaki’s sister came on a motorcycle to bring Sakaki and the others lunch. Sakaki asked Hongō if his last employer was from Yami, but Hongō didn’t know the details. Sakaki remembered that his late master wanted him to become a member of Yami. The next day, Sakaki’s sister came to bring lunch while the three Karate fighters were battling some armed thugs. Suzuki defeated some of thugs to protect and impress Sakaki’s sister only to see her leave. Hongō thought that Suzuki was using a different style while Sakaki believed that Suzuki would be more powerful than they are. Sakaki and Hongō were chasing the truck of loaded weapons, but stayed with Suzuki after seeing him hurt. Sakaki and Hongō battled each other again while suggesting Suzuki to see a doctor. But Suzuki let them continue fighting and claimed their records at 125 wins and losses. At a castle, Sakaki arrived thanks a letter from his late master. However, it was revealed that Yami was the one that called him to have him follow down the path of darkness. Hongō and Suzuki came in the room a few seconds later. Suzuki wanted to judge their final match, but Suzuki will fight as well and it’s a death match for a position in Yami. Sakaki wanted to find Yami and defeat them, but Hongō and Suzuki rather fight in the death battle to see who would be known as the strongest master of Karate. Suzuki started the battle by with a barrage of palm strikes and moving fast without any useless movements. He hit Hongō at the back of his head and thrust Sakaki at a wall with a fury of punches. Suzuki urged the other two to fight to the death with him. Suzuki begged them to fight at their fullest, since he’s dying. Hongō decided to honor Suzuki’s wish and defeated with him with a Torsion Over arm Strike when the latter tried to dodge. Hongō was about to close Suzuki’s eyes, but he wanted to see Sakaki and Hongō’s last match before dying. Sakaki told Hongō that the doctor said if Suzuki stopped fighting and avoid reckless activities then he would’ve continued living as someone who offers guidance for Karate. They exchanged blows as Sakaki fought for Katsujinken and Hongō fought for Satsujinken. Soon Hongō gave Sakaki a scar across his face and Sakaki returned the favor by giving Hongō a scar on the left half of his face. Sakaki vs. Hongo Sakaki started with a Sand Cloud Explosion Punch , but Hongō countered with his Mirror Crushing Interception. The battle became so intense Kenichi couldn’t understand what he is seeing and Miu’s eyes couldn’t keep up. Sakaki and Hongō soon took the battle to the roofs, so Kenichi and Miu followed them up there. Kenichi and Miu arrived at the top floor a building and saw that Sakaki and Hongō were destroying the building during their battle. Hongō unleashed a spiral of kicks, but Sakaki broke a falling neon sign moving Hongō back. Sakaki then kick a support beam spilling some water near some cut electrical wires having Kenichi and Miu move to higher ground. Sakaki saw that Hongō was using one of Suzuki moves to show that Sakaki’s moves live only in Hongō. Even though watching the fight is dangerous, Kenichi continued to watch it and manages to see a little of what is going on. Miu believed Kenichi surpassed her in the power of sight. The two masters clashed again as Sakaki was hit at his right shoulder damaged and Hongō’s sunglasses were broken. Kenichi and Miu soon ran out of space to stand to see Sakaki’s fight. Sakaki received Hongō’s sword strike near his heart to kick Hongō very hard. Sakaki was opened for Hongō’s next attack, but Sakaki used the opening to knock out Hongō. Kenichi and Miu thought that battle was over, but they saw that the two masters knocked each other out and continued fighting while unconscious. Kenichi and Miu couldn’t find a way to jump, since they’re surrounded by electrified water. They were all being watched by the Demon God Fist himself, Silcardo Jenazad. Demon God Ruined the Deathmatch The two masters were fighting as two lumps of pure martial arts, but Kenichi saw Sakaki with no killing intent. When Kenichi thought that Sakaki was being defeated, Silcardo unleashed his killing intent at the direction Kenichi was at making Hongō knock Kenichi off the building. Miu thought Kenichi would die and lashed at Hongō out of anger. Sakaki sensed that Kenichi was falling and regained consciousness. The elder saved Kenichi from dying at the last second. Miu and Hongō were about to attack each other, but Hongō pulled his fist away when he saw Shō Kanō and Miu sensed that Silcardo was around. Silcardo jumped on the electric fence impressed with Miu’s skills though he believes her judgment needs to be polished. Miu jumped on the same fence to fight Silcardo while her clothes were being shredded apart by the electricity. The elder saw Miu fighting Silcardo, but Silcardo knocked out Miu with his Amnesia Fist before taking her away. Sakaki and Hongō prepared to fight Silcardo even in the shape they were in, but Silcardo sensed the elder coming and fled with Miu. The two Karate masters eventually reached the Demon God to battle him. Sakaki managed to catch a nearly naked Miu while Hongō attacks Silcardo, but the Demon God snatched her back and fled away hoping to fight them again when they’re in perfect shape. However, Silcardo’s mask broke and felt a lot of pain in his stomach after attacked by the two Karate masters. The elder came holding an unconscious Kenichi hearing that Silcardo had kidnapped Miu. Hongō told Sakaki and the elder that will return Miu back to them, but Sakaki told Hongō his record was now 125 wins, 126 losses and 1 draw. Hongō left while Kenichi and Sakaki were taken back to Ryouzanpaku to treat their wounds. Back at Ryouzanpaku, Kenichi woke up and heard from Sakaki that Osamu escaped to another before saying his thanks. Kenichi heard that Miu was kidnapped by Silcardo to make her his disciple. At an airport, Silcardo hid Miu in the back of a plane to take her back to his country for training and claiming that his Pencak Silat is secured. Major Fights Story Impact *Saiga Furinji's story is revealed *Sakaki battle record with Hongo is now left at 125 wins, 126 losses, and 1 draw *This arc is left as a cliffhanger as Miu was kidnapped. *Silcardo claimed he'll train Miu as his disciple. References Navigation Category:Story arcs